Whether regarded as sport, exercise or transportation, the utilization of bicycles and the popularity of their use has grown significantly. There are many reasons for this growth including advances in bicycle technology, the recognition of the desirability of exercise, the characterization of cycling as an energy efficient means of transportation and the geographics of an urban environment in which cycling distances are sufficiently short, thus providing advantages over other forms of urban transportation. Although it is not unique to the urban environment, urban areas do provide challenges to those deciding to engage in cycling. Additionally, apartments and other dwellings in urban environments tend to have limited storage capacity. Such limitations are consonant with higher population densities found within cities and similar metropolitan areas. Furthermore, the physical dimensions of cycling vehicles render it extremely difficult, if not impossible, to sometimes provide adequate storage for bicycles especially since they are poorly sized for storage in a closet.
The present invention is also usable in commercial environments such as bicycle shops and other retail and wholesale environs where bicycles are either sold or displayed, such as at a trade show. In such environs, the present invention has the advantage of displaying many bicycles in a small area (lower retail footprint). It also provides easy access for dismounting bicycles for ease of demonstration and closer viewing.
Conventional storage of bicycles on walls is done by hooking them by the top tube of the bicycle frame or by their wheels to a shelf, hook or bracket. Hanging of a bicycle for storage by its upper tube frame is not, however, a very practical solution for bicycles designed for female riders. Additionally, it is noted that bicycle storage which employs mechanisms in which they are hung upside down by their wheels requires a clumsy lifting and inverting effort before it can be hung.
It is also to be particularly noted that many state, county and other municipal jurisdictions, in an effort to promote safety for those engaged in cycling, have passed laws, regulations and ordinances requiring cyclists to wear protective head gear. Even in locales where the wearing of helmets is not mandatory, cyclists still often opt for the use of a helmet for their own safety and protection. Accordingly, those engaged in cycling typically return to their abodes with a need to store both their bicycles and their helmets. The present invention provides a structure providing both of these functions in a single device.
From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.